


Trapped

by DarkElements10



Series: Taiyama Week 2018 [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Soap bubbles, Water Fight, doing dishes, towel snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElements10/pseuds/DarkElements10
Summary: [TaiYamaWeek 2018, Day 3] Taichi and Yamato have to wash up after dinner; towel snaps, water fights, and laughter ensues.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr (you can find the username in the bio).

**By: Rhuben**

He had been through traveling to another dimension, Digimon threatening his family and the real world, and everything that it meant to be a Chosen Child. All the sleepless nights, the stomach churning worries, and knowing he only had a few select people he could truly rely on culminated in a title he didn’t know whether or not he wanted.

Despite all that, nothing in Yamato’s like was more annoying than Taichi Yagami who, at this moment, was scarfing down every ounce of food that was placed in front of him. He wasn’t made out of money; the scarce-feeling apartment, and constantly nearly-empty fridge was evident of that. With a parent out covering each and every ounce of news that crossed his desk, it came with the territory. 

He’d never admit that he was lonely. Especially because he had Gabumon around. But still, the apartment felt empty. It had always felt that way. Enough so that he looked for any reason to be out as late as possible. And it was why Yamato had even invited Taichi over the in first place. Despite that empty feeling, how he dreaded coming home to an empty place, it was still home to him. And he did what he could to keep it that way. Which included –

“Washing the dishes,” Yamato said, throwing a damp dish towel at the back of his friend’s head.

Lowering his plate to the table, Taichi laughed. “Come on, Yamato, lighten up,” he said with his easy-going smile. He pulled the towel off the tangles of his dark hair, throwing it back at him. Yamato caught it against his chest, tightly gripping it in a fist. “I don’t even do dishes at home.” 

That was because the Yagami house was different. There were more people to help out in ever aspect of life. It wasn’t as stagnant, as quiet, as suffocating as it could be at the Ishida household. 

“That’s not surprising.” The easy-going smile never left Taichi’s face. “When are you going to grow up? I’m just asking you to help me out.”

Taichi lifted his hands defensively. “Ok, ok,” he replied, pushing his chair back. He stepped over to the sink and set his dirty dishes inside, resting his elbows on the side. “You wash, I dry?”

“No,” Yamato said, hitting Taichi in the face with the hand towel. Taichi didn’t move. Yamato grit his teeth and lifted the corner of the towel to glare into his friend’s face. His annoyance kicked up a notch at the bored look on Taichi’s face. “You wash, I’ll dry.”

“Fine.”

Yamato snatched the dish towel away from his friend and turned on the sink water. In silence, Taichi squirted the lemon-smelling dish liquid into the sink. Flipping on the water faucet, he watched as the sink filled with bubbles. Yamato eyed him warily as he watched Taichi drag his fingers in the bubbles, pat his hand over the top, and even blow into the growing pile, watching them float through the air.

“Taichi!”

“Ok, ok, sorry.” Taichi grumbled as he shut off the water and got to work.

Yamato’s chest swelled with a deep sigh he slowly expelled out of his nose. It wasn’t like he was asking Taichi to walk through a field of Numemon barefoot or anything. He smiled to himself. There was an idea.

“What are you smiling about?” Taichi asked. Before Yamato could answer, he lifted a hand of bubbles and sandwiched it between his two hands. Yamato gasped when bubbles and water flew into his face. “Gotcha!”

“Taichi!”

Taichi doubled over in laughter, gripping the sink to hold himself up. Teeth grit, Yamato tightly gripped the damp towel in his hand. Upon relaxing his grip, an idea came to him. As Taichi laughed, Yamato slowly twisted the towel in between his hands until it was one tight knot. And then…

SNAP!

“Ouch!” Taichi jumped into the air, gripping his backside with one hand. Yamato smirked, eyebrows lifted in a “take that” kind of way. Brown eyes smoldering – an acceptance of the unspoken challenge – Taichi’s easy-going smile returned. It didn’t detour Yamato. He had seen that smile hundreds of times. Anyone else would be worried, maybe even scared, but not him. “Ok. Ok.”

Taichi stuck both hands in the sink and threw a wave of water and bubbles at Yamato. Yamato jumped back, the water soaking into his socks. With loud, squishy sounding steps, he jumped back into the sink, dunked the dish towel into the water and threw it at Taichi’s chest. It hit him with a heavy smack, soaking the front of his shirt before hitting the floor with a plop.

Reacting quickly, Taichi used his soccer skills to his advantage. Sliding his foot under the towel he kicked up into the air, and it landed over Yamato’s head. With his hands, he grabbed the sink hose and removed it from it’s cradle.

“What the…Taichi!”

“One move,” Taichi said into Yamato’s ear, pressing the hose to the side of Yamato’s head, “and you get an ear full of water.” Yamato tried to wiggle out of Taichi’s grip, finding his arms locked against his chest in the tight squeeze of Taichi’s arm. “You’re trapped, now.”

Yamato rolled his eyes. Leave it to Taichi to not see the obvious sitting in front of his eyes. “Uh-huh.”

“I’m serious.”

“Ok. But tell me,” Yamato said, smiling devilishly, “how are you going to turn on the water with your hands full?”

“Huh?”

The sink hose was removed from the side of Yamato’s head, and he reacted quickly. Kicking up his foot, he caught the faucet handle and turned the water on, just as Taichi aimed the hose directly in his own face. “Ack! Hey!” Yamato burst out laughing, taking the opportunity to grab the hose and direct it away from himself.

They were laughing too hard, sliding around the wet and soapy floor, to notice the front door opening.

“What is going on here!?” 

Yamato fumbled for the faucet. His slippery fingers prying at Taichi’s as they scrambled to turn off the water. The hose wound itself back into the sink, making a loud clunk as it settled back into place. Meanwhile, Yamato’s dad stared at the two teenagers, jaw dropped, looking even more tired than Yamato had ever seen him.

“Hi, Mr. Ishida,” Taichi said with a nervous laugh. He attempted to push his waterlogged brown hair out of his face, but it just felt back down.

“Dad. You see, what happened was—”

“Actually, I don’t want to know.” Step by step, Yamato’s father slowly made his way backwards towards his room. “Just make sure this is all cleaned up. Ok?”

“Sure thing.” Yamato rapidly nodded his head. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about a thing, Mr. Ishida.” Taichi smiled a pleasant smile, lifting his fingers in a peace sign. It only dropped when he heard the bedroom door close with a click. He turned towards Yamato. “I totally had you.”

“Whatever, man.”

Taichi lifted an eyebrow. Yamato lifted his own. The longer they stared, neither one backing down, the bigger a bubble of laughter grew in their stomachs. Then they were both doubled over, arms gripping their stomachs, laughing so hard, their faces were bright red as they gasped for air.

How could he have ever gone to a time thinking he had no friends? That time in the Digital World, surrounded by the darkness that plagued his mind, it seemed so far away now. He never wanted to be stuck in that cycle of thinking again.

With Taichi around, he didn’t think he’d have that problem.


End file.
